


Date

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Fuji rested his head on Tezuka’s shoulder, feeling utterly content. They were sat on a bench together, the sun beating down on their backs. The only thing that’d make it even better would be to have Tezuka give into his urges and hold Fuji’s hand.  
  
When Tezuka didn’t, Fuji took it into his own hands and took Tezuka’s hand in his own.  
  
“I’ve got the drinks.” Their little moment was broken by the return of Ryoma, who had been sent to get refreshments. “Can we play a game now?”  
  
Fuji chuckled as he took his drink from Ryoma, trust him to want to play tennis on a date.  
  
“Drink first,” Tezuka ordered, “it’s a hot day, you shouldn’t get dehydrated.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ryoma said, flopping down onto the bench on Tezuka’s other side. He eyed Fuji and Tezuka’s interlocked hands, “no fair, I want to hold Buchou’s hand.”  
  
“Tezuka needs one hand to drink,” Fuji said, “besides, if you want to hold his hand you have to take initiative and grab it.”  
  
“Buchou, you need to grow another arm,” Ryoma said, opening his can of ponta and leaning against Tezuka.  
  
“I’ll try,” Tezuka replied. He gave Ryoma’s knee a squeeze and then had to let go of Fuji’s hand to open his bottle of water. Fuji reached over and gave Ryoma’s knee a squeeze as well.  
  
“I have a hand free if you want to hold it,” he offered and grinned when Ryoma huffed.  
  
“If you’re going to hold hands then please don’t do it across me,” Tezuka said.  
  
Fuji got up and walked around to sit next to Ryoma. “Now I can hold your hand.”  
  
“Don’t want to,” Ryoma replied, shoving his free hand into his pocket.  
Tezuka saw the glint in Fuji’s eyes and decided not to get involved. Ryoma was much more of a brat towards Fuji than himself, this was a pretty regular event.  
  
Fuji’s hand followed Ryoma’s and dragged it out, linking their fingers together and looking satisfied.  
  
“Can we play tennis now?” Ryoma asked Tezuka, trying to block out Fuji who had stated to kiss his way along Ryoma’s fingers. “Fuji’s being weird.”  
  
“Yes,” Tezuka gave in.  
  
Ryoma immediately got to his feet, swaggering off towards the court. Fuji chuckled to himself, he had such a cute boyfriend. His other boyfriend was giving him a concerned look, “I’m fine, you go play,” Fuji told him, “I’ll keep score for you.”  
  
He followed Tezuka to the deserted court where Ryoma was waiting for them. Fuji sat down on the bench on Ryoma’s side of the court, he’d have to rely a bit on his boyfriends to tell him if a ball was out or not, but neither of them were the sort to lie about that.  
  
“I’ll kiss the person who scores the first point,” Fuji said. It was his normal prize for the first point scorer, as well as the winner and whoever he decided to award one to.  
  
Ryoma won the toss to serve first and Fuji watched happily as the ball soared back and forth across the court, losing himself in the rhythm of the game.  
  
Tezuka won the point and Fuji had to stand on tip toes to press a loving kiss against his lips. Tezuka’s free hand gently brushed Fuji’s cheek and hair as he returned the kiss.  
  
With the kiss over, the game continued. Fuji sat back and watch the best tennis players of his age group play a game. He knew that, if he put effort into his game he could play like the two of them. But he’d rather sit back and watch. Sometimes they’d play with the three of them, Fuji playing by himself and trying not to laugh as Ryoma and Tezuka tripped over each other trying to play doubles.  
  
He threw his head back, looking up at the endless blue sky. He wouldn’t want to be playing tennis today, it was much too hot. Even after a few points, both Ryoma and Tezuka were covered in sweat. Just sitting in the sun was causing Fuji to sweat slightly and seriously think about how to avoid getting sunburn.  
  
A couple of swallows fluttered over head, twittering. Fuji followed them as they flew over to an empty court and dived into it, effortlessly twisting and turning to catch flies and avoid obstacles.  
  
“Fuji!” His day dreaming was cut short by Ryoma’s voice, “shouldn’t you be keeping score?”  
  
“I am,” Fuji replied, “it’s 3-4 to Tezuka.”  
  
Ryoma scowled at him, which meant he was right. He had been listening to the game whilst he’d been watching the swallows.  
  
“I’ll kiss whoever wins the next game,” Fuji offered as something if an apology.  
  
The game continued and was won by Ryoma. Fuji kissed him a lot more roughly than he kissed Tezuka. Ryoma moaned softly, clinging to Fuji and kissing him back with interest.  
  
Tezuka looked a little more flushed than before when they pulled apart and Fuji winked at him as he went back to his seat.  
  
And again the match continued. Fuji lost himself in the sounds of the ball bouncing on the court and off the racquets and of the cicadas chirping and the bird song all around him and in the sight of Tezuka and Ryoma, both drenched with sweat, their bodies arching and stretching.  
  
The sun was starting to set when Ryoma eventually managed to claim the game. Tezuka met him at the net and Ryoma grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. They looked very good together and Fuji couldn’t wait to join in. When they joined him at the bench, Fuji kissed them both, making sure to give them equal attention.  
  
“That was a good game,” he told them.  
  
“Thank you, Tezuka replied, he slid his arms around Fuji and Ryoma and hugged them. Fuji and Ryoma slid their arms around each other so that they were all hugging each other.  
  
“You both need a shower,” Fuji commented. He didn’t mind really, he’d been surrounded by sweaty boys for years.  
  
“We’re not going back to mine,” Ryoma said, “we’d be stuck with my old man.”  
  
“I told my parents I would be home by dinner,” Tezuka said, “I need to leave soon.”  
  
“Such a good boy,” Fuji teased him gently. “Looks like it’s just you and I, Ryoma.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ryoma agreed grumpily.  
  
“Should I be offended?” Fuji asked. He knew why Ryoma was grumpy, but it was nice hearing it from his mouth.  
  
“It’s more fun when all three of us are together,” Ryoma said, “it’s not the same if one of us is missing.”  
  
Tezuka nodded and squeezed Ryoma, “you should play a match with Fuji.”  
  
“That’d be fun,” Fuji agreed.  
  
They both kissed Tezuka goodbye and then went to play a match on the court. The sky darkened as they played and soon they had to abandon their game due to the lack of light.  
  
“We never get to finish our games,” Fuji said as they walked home, their hands brushing against each other too often to be coincidental.  
  
“Especially not when I’m about to beat you,” Ryoma replied.  
  
“It was 3 games all.”  
  
“But I was going to beat you,” Ryoma said with all the confidence in the world.  
  
Fuji chuckled, “it’s a shame we didn’t get to find out.”  
  
They reached the place where they had to go their separate ways and stopped.  
  
“I had a lot of fun today,” Fuji said, taking Ryoma’s hand and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Ryoma nodded and then pulled Fuji in for a proper good night kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Sleep well,” Fuji called after him as he left, “don’t miss us too much.”  
  
Ryoma called back, “check your phone, Buchou’s texted us.”  
  
Fuji watched him disappear into the night and then set off on his own, pulling his phone out if his pocket as he did.  
  
Tezuka’s message was a simple good night and his apologies for having to leave so early, but it kept Fuji warm against the cool night air.


End file.
